1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device with a changeable outer skin.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices, such as computers, televisions, mobile phones, are popular for their entertainment services and multi-functions. After a long usage, a user may be bored with or may consider his electronic devices out of fashion, thus he may buy a new one. However, it may be cost prohibitive to buy a new electronic device or even to replace the shell or enclosure of the electronic device.
Therefore, an electronic device with a variable appearance is needed in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiency.